


Like a Magnet

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: The reader’s relationship with Charlie is ruined by the introduction of the Winchester’s into Charlie’s life.





	Like a Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried not to touch it too much besides phrasing and grammatical mistakes. Original posted 10/16/16. Song used is Fleetwood Mac's.

_Do you always trust your first initial feeling_   
_Special knowledge, holds true bears believing_   
_I turned around and the water was closing all around_   
_Like a glove, like the love that had finally, finally found me_

“This is our song,” she told you, her fingers tracing up your arm. She held her phone in her hand where the music was coming from. She was cuddled in your arms, looking up at you, a bright smile on her face.

“You think so?”

Charlie chuckled, biting her bottom lip. The look in her eyes was complete adoration. She raised her head, her lips touching yours softly.

“Like a magnet,” she breathed against your lips.

“Drove me through the mountain,” you intoned, and she hit your arm gently.

“Don’t make fun of me!”

You kissed her again, pulling the blankets up farther around the pair of you. “I would never.”

<> <> <>

Charlie stood in front of you, her bags packed. You had come home to find her on the couch, her bags around her. She had jumped up the moment you had walked through the door. At least she had waited to say goodbye to you rather than just leaving a note or nothing at all.

“I’m sorry,” Charlie told you, tears brimming her eyes. “I have to leave.”

“What did I do?” you asked tearfully. You felt like your world was coming down around you.

Charlie’s mouth fell open and she rushed over to you, the tears coming down freely now. “Nothing,” she pulled you to her, pressing your foreheads together. “You didn’t do anything, baby.”

You spoke in a whisper, “Then why are you leaving?”

“There’s something I have to do, and I cannot have you with me. It’s… dangerous.”

“You sound like a goddamn superhero.” You were trying to joke but it fell short as you sniffled.

Forcing a smile through her tears, Charlie pulling away to look you in the eyes. “Maybe I’m finally getting my adventure.”

Looking up at her sadly, you whispered, “I wanted your adventure to be with me.”

Charlie looked broken. She shook her head, resuming crying, sniffling loudly. Grasping your face, she brought her mouth to yours, holding you there, seeming to try to lock the feeling away.

“I know, honey. I know. There’s just some… bad people after me. I promise I will come back when it’s done.”

You stared at her confused, wanting answers but she gave you another deep kiss before pulling away. It pained her to turn around and pick up her bags. She made eye contact with you again as she turned towards the door. “I promise.” She grasped your hand. “Like a magnet. Straight to you.”

She let your hand drop and then she was out the door.

<> <> <>

_How the faces of love change, turning the pages_   
_And I have changed, oh but you, you remain ageless_

Pushing your sword back on your hip, you walked through the camp, making mental notes of everyone there.

You had yet to meet the queen of this region. You were eager to see the battle between her and one of the knights challenging her.

Red hair spilled out of the helmet. Your breath froze in your chest. It couldn’t be.

“I love you,” the knight told her.

“I know,” Charlie responded.

Yes, you did love her. They weren’t talking about you, but you felt tied to it. You couldn’t believe she was here. You hadn’t heard from her in over a year. You barely registered when she began giving a grand speech to the crowd. But you noticed when she stalled, staring like a deer in headlights.

Following her gaze, you saw two men, not dressed in medieval clothing.

Charlie made some lame excuse before retreating into her tent. The men followed her.

<> <> <>

You had waited for an hour, without her or the men leaving the cabin. You were becoming impatient. And losing your gall to go in and face her.

It was now or never.

Walking up to the tent, you stopped outside the flaps. “My lady, I request a word.”

It was silent within the tent for a few moments.

The moments went on.

You were afraid she was not going to answer.

Almost giving up, you made to leave but heard the ruffling of fabric. Your eyes trained on the tent again, seeing the flap pushed aside.

She was there.

She looked breathless seeing you.

It was like seeing each other for the first time all over again. You watched her lips parting in surprise, her eyes trailing over you. You couldn’t drink her in fast enough. The skin you had shared nights with, the arms you had been cradled by. Even now, her perfume still aroused you.

“You straightened your hair.” you finally said.

“You moved,” was all Charlie said to you.

You felt a pang of guilt. “I couldn’t stay there… there were too many memories.”

“I told you I was going to come back.”

You cracked a small smile. “Couldn’t you just get on Facebook for once and make a fake account?”

“I thought you left because you didn’t want me to come back.”

This broke your heart. How could she think that? Your face fell, and you knew she saw it.

Sighing, you stepped closer. “Charlie, no. I… all I wanted was for you to come back. You were everything.”

Charlie suddenly looked uncomfortable, seeming to remember something. She looked over her shoulder into the tent quickly before looking back at you. “Hold on,” she instructed you before disappearing back into the tent.

You heard rustling in the tent and hushed whispers. A few moments later, the two men emerged, looking a bit frazzled. The blonde one ran his eyes up and down you, looking curious. He gave you an uncomfortable smile before moving forward. The taller, dark haired one gave you a curt nod, pushing the other one along to move quicker.

Charlie appeared again.

“You wanna come in?” she asked timidly.

<> <> <>

Your tongue ran up Charlie’s sex one more time, feeling her shudder from her orgasm, her vagina still sensitive. She tasted as beautifully as she had before. It was like nothing had changed.

Crawling back up to meet her welcoming arms, you cuddled in, your legs intertwining. Your bare skin against one another was home.

“Where did you go?” you asked quietly.

Charlie looked hesitant to answer. “I never wanted you to know,” she whispered. “But, there’s something here.”

You furrowed your brow. “What do you mean?” Swallowing sharply, Charlie looked uncomfortable. You pushed your nose against hers, encouraging her to look back at you. “What is it, baby?”

Her eyes met yours again. “It’s going to take a while to explain. And you’ll need to speak with Dean and Sam.” You furrowed your brow. “The guys in my tent earlier,” she explained quickly.

“The Chip and Dale people you hired?” you teased gently.

Charlie laughed softly. “Yeah, them. You know me and muscular men.” Her lips brushed yours in a soft kiss. “You’re just going to need to trust me and not run off. Promise?”

“I promise.”

She looked happy, content. She rutted herself against you slightly, her hands running up your bare sides, nails digging in slightly to your back.

“I’m surprised you came here of all places,” Charlie whispered.

You pulled her closer and whispered back, “Like a magnet.”


End file.
